Repercussions
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: In war, every action has repercussions. One just needs to find the lesser evil. (NejiTen Medieval AU)
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of chaos reverberate from below him, from the lower levels of the dungeon and into the throne room, which was on the third floor of the castle. Maids and ladies-in-waiting tremble as they hear the fighting go on below them.

Hyuga Hiashi, high king, presses his thin lips into an even _thinner_ line, and frowns. The fighting has been going on too long.

He prides in being king of the greatest kingdom in the lands; Konohagakure, the only kingdom which boasted freely of the finest ninjas and men, the most beautiful ladies, gorgeous resources, and strict rule and discipline. Most of the surrounding villages an kingdoms, like Kumogakure and Sunagakure, lacked entirely in certain aspects.

When it came to boasting about kingdoms, Hiashi was the best.

However, he didn't feel like boasting about anything in particular, today. Ninjas from other countries were starting to attack his own kingdom; in ordered, centralized attacks that seemed too formal and neat for a simple rebel attack. Jiraiya, who was captain of the guard, and Nara Shikamaru, the young war strategist, were having a hard time discerning who really was the culprit behind all of this.

As for the guard, which was the collective term for the ninjas under Jiraiya's command, they were dwindling by the attack. Sixty deaths already, and there were about five hundred of them in total. This would be the third attack on his castle this month, and he knew that he wasn't the only one worried.

He glanced from side to side at his daughter and nephew, any of whom would be taking his place as king or queen in the future. On his right, he noted the princess. Hyuga Hinata was his daughter, and a raven-haired beauty with pale pearl eyes. She was as timid as a butterfly, and wouldn't hurt anyone, if she had her say. Hinata was a soft-hearted wisp of a lady, which, though didn't go unappreciated, was a bit inappropriate for a soon to be queen. She currently sat up straight, wringing a lace handkerchief in her hands as she anxiously awaited the news.

Hyuga Neji was his nephew, and was every bit stern that Hinata wasn't. He was almost the perfect choice to be king, save for the stoic facial expression and disdain that Hinata obviously lacked. His brown hair was kept as long as the royal family kept theirs, tied neatly at the back with a tie. Both he and his cousin wore identical silver crowns, elegant and light around their heads.

Unlike other kingdoms, which had a specific line of people who inherited the throne, things in Konohagakure worked differently. The king could choose any among his bloodline to be his successor to the throne, as long as it was within the second degree of his family. Neji and Hinata were the current named crown prince and princess of Konohagakure, and looked the part. It was driving Hiashi mad, the fact that he had to make the decision before his own fiftieth birthday; rapidly approaching with every full moon. He wanted both of them to rule, but it would be nearly-

Suddenly, the great doors burst open and Hatake Kakashi, right hand of the captain of the royal guard, came in, out of breath and covered in blood. Hiashi stood up and rushed to Kakashi, robes fluttering behind him. Both Neji and Hinata made moves to stand up, but the king motioned for them to stand down.

"Kakashi-san. Has the fighting-"

"The fighting has stopped. But it came with... With a price," Kakashi said, clutching at his side.

"Get a medic," Hiashi commanded to no one in particular. Shizune, his personal maid, went off to adhere to her lord's orders. "Get down. What are you talking about?"

"Jiraiya's dead."

Hinata let out an audible gasp; Neji flinched, and then frowned. The death of the captain of the guard?

This meant trouble.

(*)

_Pain. Blinding, blinding, pain. _

Maekawa Tenten winced as she felt the long, shallow gash along the side of stomach. Luckily, it only hurt as much because it _was_ shallow, and she knew she had to be grateful. That _damned_ ninja. She frowned. At least she had gotten her sword in the middle of his stomach as payback.

"Is anybody hurt?"

She could hear the echoes of medics floating in the air; a familiar melody to her after the recent attacks on the castle. She rose her hand, and then thought better of it. It was just a cut. It could heal on its own.

"Oh, Tenten, thank _goodness_!"

She barely had time to fend him off before Aoki Lee, another ninja in her division, launched himself at her and hugged her vigorously. "L-Lee!" she choked out. "I'm fine! I'm... _Fine!_" she gasped out, pushing him off her eagerly. This sort of behavior was normal for both of them, so he gladly accepted her pushing him away, without noticing Tenten's inconspicuous stomach-guarding.

"I was just so worried, Tenten! You had suddenly disappeared and the next thing I knew, you were parrying off with an enemy ninja on your own and-"

"It wouldn't be the first time I fought an enemy ninja, Lee," she cut him off, but smiled endearingly at him nonetheless. She and Lee had fought beside each other for the seven years that they had been in the Royal Guard, alongside another friend of theirs, and knew each other like the front _and_ back of each others hands. She was used to his over-exuberance, just as he was used to her callousness and unwillingness to participate in his hugs.

"There's another injured one over here, Haruno-san."

She cursed, and turned to the person who had just spoken. "_Sasuke_, I swear to God-"

"You think you were going to hide that forever?" Uchiha Sasuke looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes. "You are _bleeding_, and it's a wonder Lee didn't realize it."

As Haruno Sakura came running over (as she always did when Sasuke called her name), Tenten groaned. "It's just a cut, _big brother_, and I'd think that the medics had more impressive things to deal with, like broken arms and sliced off ears, rather than..." Sakura ripped off the part of Tenten's uniform over the 'cut'. "O... Kay, that's not exactly just a 'cut'."

Sasuke sighed, and Tenten wanted to punch him.

As Sakura stitched up the slash (note: _not_ a cut) that Tenten sustained, the brunette contemplated her relationship with Sasuke.

No, there was nothing there; nothing that she could think of. Tenten felt nothing for him. There was contempt, a slight bit of it. A bit of appreciation of his moves during fighting and, okay, good looks. Sometimes, gratefulness when he had her back. There was a myriad of feelings she held for him, and nothing overlapped the other. But she was thankful to have him in her division, along with Lee.

You see, he was the one other ninja that Tenten had known for her past seven years. He was a few months younger, but it had still been enough for him to apply as a member of the Royal Guard the same time as Tenten and Lee. The three of them had risen quickly in the ranks, and were currently ranked third in the entire Royal Guard, only second to General Hatake Kakashi.

Just as Sakura was finishing up the stitches, a maid approached them and bowed slightly. "Uchiha-san. Aoki-san. Maekawa-san. General Hatake and His Majesty request your presence this moment."

The three of them exchanged glances. "Both of them?" Lee asked, eyes widening.

"Where is the captain?" Sasuke drawled.

"Can I go, now?" Tenten eagerly asked Sakura. The pinkette chuckled at her eagerness.

"Uhm, yes, Aoki-san. I'm not entirely sure, Uchiha-san." The maid said.

"Let Haruno-san finish up her stitches, and then you can go." Uchiha said, nodding at Tenten.

To everyone's surprise, Sakura spoke up, green eyes flashing. "I'm just going to finish up here, Maekawa-san, and then you can go. For your information, Uchiha-san..." she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I can answer for myself. And I'd appreciate it if the next time you need me, you wouldn't beckon for me like a dog." After a brief pause, she stood up, all finished. "Take care not to get that cut infected, Maekawa-san."

"Yeah. Thanks, Haruno-san," Tenten replied, smiling briefly. Sakura nodded, and put everything in her little medic's kit, and walked away briskly to her next patient, without another glance at Sasuke.

"What... What was that?" Lee asked, trying to bite back a smile.

"I think that Haruno-san finally grew a backbone," Tenten smiled. "And I think she-"

"Don't. Say it," Sasuke intoned, and walked away briskly. "Come on, General Hatake and King Hiashi are waiting."

Lee and Tenten snickered. "Not comfortable with the fact that your little fan's not so into you anymore?" they teased as they walked along.

"Shut up."

(*)

"Neji, Hinata."

Both Hyugas rose gracefully at Hiashi's command. True to his royal training, Neji offered a hand to his cousin as they descended the three steps from the thrones. Hatake Kakashi stood nearby.

"An important decision must be made. Someone _must _become Captain immediately. The lack of a captain of the guard would alarm the citizens."

"Wouldn't Hatake-san be the ideal replacement?" Neji inquired, as Hiashi expected him to.

"He would... Had I not assigned him to go undercover to find out what this is actually about. I need _eyes_. Intelligent eyes that I can trust, and there is no other person than Hatake-san himself." Hiashi beckoned for Kakashi. "Tell them your plan."

"I have called three ninjas, ranked behind me. They're relatively young, but very talented and easily outshine other ninjas."

"So, we're going to...?" Hinata left the question unanswered.

"We've decided to let the two of you decide what to do next," Hiashi said. "I've already had a plan in mind, but I wonder what you two think about it."

Hinata and Neji shared a look, but it was Hinata who spoke first. "Father, if... If there was someone else who could... Er..."

"Nara-san, for example," Neji interjected. "He'd surely know what to do in a situation like this."

"A ruler must know when to ask for help," Hinata said softly. "This is one of those times."

Hiashi nodded approvingly. "Both of you are correct. And I was planning the same thing. Here comes Nara-san, now." The door had opened without them realizing it, and in came Nara Shikamaru, strolling around lazily as if he had no care in the world.

Shikamaru approached the four, and saluted; a fist over his heart, and a low bow. "High King. Prince Neji. Prince Hinata. General Hatake."

"Nara-san," Hiashi said, nodding. He then turned to Neji and Hinata. "Please leave us, for the moment."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Yes, Father."

Both bowed respectfully, and nodded politely at the general and Shikamaru before leaving.

"This decision becomes harder every day," Hiashi groaned, once both were out of the throne room.

"Not jealous of that decision," Kakashi replied, eyes crinkling above his ever-present mask. "Now, Nara-san. You have a plan?"

Shikamaru nodded, and sighed. "Seeing as all three really need a bit of practice as captains, they'll undergo the test now, but will be primarily assigned to the Prince and Princess, as personal guards. Hatake-san doesn't leave for two days, so I think that's enough to know the strings a little."

Even Kakashi looked a bit stunned. "It took me two months to completely get it right."

"But we don't have that time," Shikamaru said plainly. "It's all we have." He crossed his arms, and looked up at the much more powerful individuals. "Unless there's another ninja that you think could _immediately_ become captain of the royal guard, General." He paused. "Besides yourself, of course."

Kakashi sighed, and looked at Hiashi. The boy was their war strategist for a reason. "Alright, Nara-san. We got it."

There were three knocks at the door. "That would be them," Kakashi said, as Shizune moved to get the door. "You know, I was just thinking that you and I have the same hard problem. I know these three kids, how they work, fight, and move... And if Shikamaru lets me, then I'm going to have to choose between them. Immediately."

Hiashi gave Kakashi a knowing smile. "Let's see them in, then."

The door opened, and Shikamaru and Hiashi got their first glances at the Rank 3 ninjas of the Royal Guard. Being a strategist, the wheels in Shikamaru's head started turning, as his fingers drifted together to form a circle with his hands. Hiashi and Kakashi, knowing that this was a sign that their strategist was _thinking_, kept quiet as the three ninjas made their way deeper into the throne room.

One was obviously having a hard time controlling his emotions. His eyes were huge and kept roving the ceiling, the walls, the king, the strategist, the carpets, everything. He'd make a few unintelligible happy noises, which would earn a few exasperated sighs from his companions. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit that stretched over lean, yet muscular, legs and arms; Shikamaru knew immediately that this one's strength was hand-to-hand combat.

The other one was every bit of cold and smug that the first one was _not_. His cool eyes surveyed the scene with a disinterest that was slightly insulting, but if you looked close enough, you could see his dark eyes flashing with something a bit close to passion. He was dressed in dark colors, and a long sword hung from his back. The sword was easily accessible _if _he moved quick enough, which made Shikamaru think that the other male ninja had quicker reflexes than a fox, and was as agile as an eagle. Not to mention that the type of sword he handled could deal a huge amount of damage... Which meant brute strength.

The third ninja was a bit more puzzling, as there was nothing fairly remarkable that Shikamaru could tell... At first. Her brown buns sat on top of her head like birds, and her brown eyes sparkled curiously, but not as curiously as the first one. She wore plain, dark clothes underneath her ninja vest. She looked lithe and athletic; almost like a panther. She was quiet, looked competent enough, and stared straight ahead, which showed professionalism, but... _Ah_. Shikamaru noted slight scarring on her hands. _Weapons specialist. Nice._

Kakashi was right; with three ninjas with such diverse skills, it would be hard to pick just _one_. Shikamaru sighed. _What a drag._

"Hatake-san. Your Majesty. And...?" the girl spoke, while all three of them bowed simultaneously.

"Maekawa-san, this is Nara Shikamaru, the war strategist."

"Yo," Shikamaru drawled.

"Nara-san, Your Majesty, this Maekawa Tenten," Kakashi gestured to the female. "Aoki Lee," now, to the over-eager ninja, "And finally, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even blink.

"With all due respect, General, why are we here?" Tenten asked, eyes only on her General. "Where is the Captain?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but..." Kakashi looked at the King for approval. Hiashi nodded. "Jiraiya fell in battle."

The three had such ridiculously different reactions, it would have been comedic in another life. Lee started _bawling_. "The Captain's _dead_? Oh, but that's terrible, he must have been hit hard, oh the-"

Sasuke's lips tightened slightly, and he looked at the corner of the room; the only sign that he was slightly shaken by the news.

Tenten stood up a bit straighter, her eyes fierce. "Who did this?"

Hiashi immediately liked Tenten more than the other two.

"We don't know," he answered, before Kakashi could open his mouth. "But to find out, we're sending your General off to go undercover in neighboring kingdoms known to have vendettas against Konohagakure. We need someone in charge, _here_, to take care of everything."

"And that's where _I_ come in," Shikamaru said, smoothly cutting in. Immediately, three pairs of eyes were on him.

"You look the same age we are," Sasuke pointed out.

Although Shikamaru didn't _appear_ to be insulted, he was starting to think that Uchiha Sasuke was one major son of a- "That's why they call me the 'young' war strategist," he sighed. "Come on, follow me. I'll explain everything on the way there."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru paused, considering his answer. "Do you want to help me make this decision, General? Your Majesty?"

There was a long silence, and the three (four) young ninjas awaited the answer. "We trust you, Shikamaru." Hiashi said. "Go and make your decision."

"Good." Shikamaru replied, and continued walking towards the doors at a leisurely pace. "When I come back, you'll have the next Captain of the Guard."

(*)

There was a timid knock at Neji's door.

"Come in," he intoned, putting his book aside. Hinata came in, looking troubled (as she always did when she knocked on his door). "Cousin."

"Hello," she said, bowing slightly. It was a formality he thought she didn't need to do anymore, but she insisted on doing it. "I'm... Nervous."

"... Me too," he admitted. She stood by the door. The two shared a unique relationship. While Neji looked cold and heartless on the outside, there was one person that he could open up to; that was Hinata. The King's daughter, on the other hand, was shy and timid, and could only show her strong side to her strong cousin. They could be considered 'best friends', but, it wasn't so. They were relatives, and almost as close as brother and sister.

"Do... Do you think that they'll make the right decision?"

He nodded briefly, and looked out the window; he could see four figures in the courtyard.

"What are you looking at, Neji?" she asked, curious.

"Activate your Byakugan," he ordered, looking out the window.

"Wha-"

"Activate it," he ordered her _again. _She sighed, but didn't retaliate.

"_Byakugan_!"

The Byakugan was a special trait in the Hyuga bloodline that allowed the user to see from all around him, and at long distances. While the King was already an expert, Hinata and Neji were still learning. As far as Neji was concerned, using the Byakugan as much as possible was training enough. "Who _are_ those people?" Hinata asked.

"They might be the ninjas that General Hatake was talking about," Neji mused, studying them. He disliked the males on sight.

"I think the green one looks funny," Hinata said. "The serious one is... Scary."

Neji scoffed.

"The girl looks... Pretty."

"I hadn't even realized it was a girl," he said callously, and Hinata looked at him disapprovingly. Neji rolled his eyes, and deactivated his Byakugan.

Hinata knew her cousin was lying, of course. He only rolled his eyes when he was.

The princess was right as rain, too; because Neji _had_ known it was girl. And he had seen that she was a very, _very_ pretty girl.

(*)

_**What. A. Whopper. Of. A. First Chapter.**_

_**Okay, so the multi-chapter Naruto bug hasn't bitten me in a while, but this time, it has. And it has bitten me **_**bad**_**. First of all, I'd like to explain a few things; one, this is obviously an alternate universe.**_

_**I tried my best to keep both Masashi Kishimoto's universe in, while creating my own, which resulted in a weird combination of fantasy and ninjas. Secondly, the characters presented now are not the entire cast.**_

_**So if you're looking for Gaara, Gai, Itachi, maybe even Kabuto or Tsunade, don't worry, they'll pop up soon enough. Third; I have done something I rarely see done, and that is replace Neji with Sasuke.**_

_**Fitting Sasuke into Neji's niche in Team Gai is **_**not**_** easy. Even though you could argue that both are silent, deadly, and say more grunts than words, I don't think so. Both have different attitudes entirely. But don't worry, NejiTen shippers, this isn't SasuTen. I promise. (Or do I?)**_

_**Fourth, the names. I know, I know, giving Lee and Tenten last names is probably... You're probably going to hate me. But the thing is, I needed a last name for both of them, so they could be called for easily. Ugh, I know it sucks, but I just wanted a last name for both of them. Don't kill me! For any questions, please feel free to review or PM me. I do understand that this is incredibly different, and confusing. So please, review.**_

_**Thanks for checking this out! **_

_**Ja~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I apologize for the HUGE delay. One word: STUDIES. On the bright side, I**__**'ve graduated college and have nothing else to worry about but my employment status, and until then, I can write my heart away. **_

_**There are four other stories I am simultaneously updating, all from different fandoms. So if you want to check out some Tomadashi love (Big Hero 6) check out Seven Days; if you're a fan of Fremione (Harry Potter) give Slow and Steady a try; if you're a fan of Jack Wilder (Now You See Me) and see how he deals with my OC, click on Dark Horse; and if you're a KFlinx (Teen Titans) fan, Once Upon a Time is the story for you. **_

_**But for now, here's chapter 2 of Repercussions, for all us NejiTen lovers. And good news! More characters added to the cast; I'm so excited to show you all the vast number of characters taking place in this story.**_

_**Onwards, Chapter 2! **_

_WARNING: I drop the F-bomb at least twice, (thus the rating T) so if cursing makes you uncomfortable, just skip that chapter. I won't be cursing much more for the rest of the chapter, but just expect that if Tsunade's in the picture, there will most likely be cursing. Thanks! _

(*)

"It's beautiful up here..." Tenten commented, as the four of them made their way to a beautiful, well-tended courtyard. There was a little meditation pond to the side, a lot of trees, and colorful flowers that practically forced your aura to relax.

Shikamaru nodded. "I like going up here to think."

"Nara-san..." Lee spoke up. Shikamaru paused, and looked behind his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"How did... If you do not mind me asking, of course... How did the captain die?"

Shikamaru felt the intensity of all three stares boring holes into him, and he sighed. Why did he always get the hard jobs? Of _course_ General Hatake and the King would omit telling them the _cause _of death. "It's... Complicated."

"Try us," Tenten crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"We actually do want to know what happened, Nara-san." Lee said, sounding almost angry.

Sasuke remained silent.

The war strategist let out a loud, heavy sigh. "Cardiac arrest." He crossed his arms and stared at them, as if daring them to question him.

They did.

"What do you _mean_ cardiac arrest?!"

"But he was incredibly youthful! How could he just-"

"You're _lying_."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as Sasuke spoke last. The Uchiha was acting like a child. "If you have any problems with the cause of death that went on his medical record, bring it up with Lady Tsunade," he drawled. Sasuke, who looked like he was about to retort, shut up.

Lady Tsunade was the head healer at the castle, and the most knowledgeable person besides the king himself, and Jiraiya. She struck fear into the hearts of men, and made all women wish to be like her. Lady Tsunade healed only five people; the High King, the Crown Prince and Princess, the Captain of the Guard, and herself. These five individuals were key players in the hierarchy, and deserved the best care.

"If it will calm you down, I can assure you that Lady Tsunade and other healers are doing their best to figure out what other underlying causes might have caused his death. But as of now, the official COD is cardiac arrest." Shikamaru finally arrived at the center of the courtyard, and turned around to face them.

The three of them looked furious, and disbelieving, but at least they were calmer. Shikamaru was glad; they needed to be calm for their test. "Alright. Are you ready?"

"Tell us, Nara-san," Tenten urged. "We want to serve."

"Very well. We will be playing chess."

(*)

Meanwhile, the crown princess was still watching them with her Byakugan, while Neji continued to read his book. "They're going to play chess," Hinata said, a bit confused. "How will that determine who becomes Captain of the Guard?"

"Hinata-sama, I'm sure that Nara-san knows what he's doing," Neji replied without looking up from his literature. "There is a reason he was assigned as a strategist."

The two fall silent as Hinata continues to watch. Neji can't help but think of the girl with panda-buns, with her shiny brown eyes and...

"He's going to challenge the green one, first. I wonder how that will go?" Hinata wondered.

(*)

"Chess." Sasuke repeated the phrase disdainfully, looking at the board in front of them. "Aren't you going to ask us to fight, or prove our worth? Something that will actually let us use our skills?"

Shikamaru's eyes flashed up; he was _this_ close to attempted murder. "The fact that all three of you are second next to Hatake Kakashi is enough for me. You can fight, you can defend yourself... _You can kill_." He exhaled sharply. "Being the Captain of the Guard is more than wielding your sword, Uchiha... You have to know how to protect your people. You have to know how to command and level the playing field." Shikamaru turned around, and sat on one end of the chess board. "That's where _I_ get to evaluate you."

Sasuke almost retorts, but Tenten put a hand on his chest, holding him back. "Down, Sasuke..." she muttered. "He's right. Don't get your sword in a tizzy."

"He's _arrogant_-"

"You are, too." She gave him a glare that rivalled Lady Tsunade's, and he merely turned away. "We understand, Nara-san. We are ready."

He sat down, facing the three of them, and beckoned Lee to come forward. "Aoki-san. You first. Then, Maekawa-san, followed by Uchiha-san."

(*)

Lady Tsunade sat in her office, a perpetual frown on her face. Ever since discovering Captain Jiraiya's cause of death, she'd been so bothered about it that all other death reports were put on hold. "It just doesn't make sense," she murmured to herself, looking over Jiraiya's report again.

_Cause of Death: Cardiac Arrest_

The five words stared up at her like a huge joke. Jiraiya? The second most feared personality in Konoha next to Hiashi? Captain of the guard for the past thirty years? _Cardiac_ _arrest?_ It was a joke, all of it. "I'm missing something, missing something important." She paused in her thoughts, reached for a bottle of sake, and downed a third of it in one gulp. "God _damn_ it."

"How many times have I told you not to drink on the job?"

She barely flinched as High King Hiashi appeared at her door, followed by a flustered medic nin who didn't know if she was supposed to chase him away or not.

"Leave him, Ino," Tsunade said, sighing. "He's not going to leave me alone, anyway."

"Ye-Yeah. Okay. Got it, milady." She nodded, and exited the office, closing the door after her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsunade asked, sitting down.

"Nothing yet?" Hiashi asked, sitting down in front of her desk.

"I would have called you if I'd figured something else out," Tsunade snapped. She took a long drag from her bottle.

"_Tsunade_."

This time, she looked up in surprise at his tone. It was not in Tsunade's nature to be afraid of the king. It was just _her_; she wasn't scared of authority because she was the embodiment of authority. No one scared Tsunade, not the High King, not the Captain, nobody. She got away with it because she was _damn_ good at her job, and because she was a dedicated person who would go through the fires of hell to finish her job... As long as it wasn't paperwork.

Paperwork was another thing entirely.

"_What_?" she asked him evenly, matching his tone.

They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, the High King sighed, and dropped his glare. "You're not coping well."

"What do you mean I'm 'not coping well'?" she asked him, flushing. Her hands bunched into fists, crumpling a piece of paper on her desk.

"I haven't seen you drink on the job since... Since Dan."

She hissed, and stood up. "With all due respect, _your majesty_..." she said, eyes narrowing into slits. "I want you to shut the fuck up."

Hiashi stood up as well. "I am the High King of Konoha, and I will not tolerate this behavior from you." He sighed, and met her gaze evenly. "I came in here because I knew you would be... Like this."

"Like _what_?" Tsunade laughed dryly. "Like a drunkard who can't finish my job? The alcohol helps me clear my head. You know that."

"Don't make me put you on leave, Tsunade."

"Is that a threat, or an advanced Christmas bonus?" she asked sarcastically. "Because I'd love to be on leave right now, in Suna, with the hot sun and the sand..."

"Enough. You know what I mean." The High King sighed, and started walking out of her office. "Tsunade... I... I truly am sorry for your loss." He doesn't need to activate his Byakugan to know that Tsunade's slunk back to her chair again, finishing off her sake. He doesn't need to see the anguish in her eyes, because he saw it when she autopsied Jiraiya's body.

If he could spare her from the terror of autopsying the body of someone who was close to her heart, he would. But there was no other person authorized to autopsy the captain of the guard.

"Me too." The words are full of anger, regret, sadness and discord. "... I'm working on it, your majesty." Her voice sounded far-off and tight, and the High King still doesn't turn around. He respects her, and offers her that. "I'll get to the bottom of this. _For him_."

Hiashi merely turns his head to the side so she can see him nod, as he leaves the room without any further words. It is only when she can't hear his steps in the hall that she allows the tears to fall.

(*)

Neji is in the middle of a royal nap when a soft knock on the door awakes him from slumber. "Enter," he mumbled, getting sitting up on his bed in a hurry.

The door opens a crack, and his father's adviser, Umino Iruka, entered the room. "His Majesty requests you and your cousin's presence." He smiled tentatively, then added. "You are also requested to wear something presentable, as the monarchs of Suna will be arriving today."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Neji replied, getting off the bed immediately.

"Shall I call someone in to help you dress, Prince?"

"It's fine. I'm capable," he replied stiffly, dismissing Iruka. The latter bowed, and exited the room.

Neji was known by the castle staff as an independent individual. Whilst Hinata accepted the aid of her ladies-in-waiting, Neji found his own assistants to be unnecessary and trivial, and preferred getting ready on his own. It was still common courtesy to ask if he would request any help, but that was unlikely. He hadn't asked for help since he was ten years old.

The crown prince chose robes of deep scarlet, which he knew were expected when meeting with other monarchs. It had been a while since he had met the Crown Princes of Suna, and he still wanted to appear respectful.

After thirty minutes of making sure everything was in place, he stepped out of his room, almost synchronizing with Hinata, who exited her own room a few minutes later. She was dressed in scarlet, as well, her silver crown perfectly placed on her head. "Cousin," Neji bowed, and offered her his elbow.

"I thought that the Suna monarchs were arriving t-tomorrow," Hinata murmured to herself, stuttering slightly.

Neji rose an eyebrow. It had been a while since his cousin had stuttered. "No, they're arriving today. Uncle told us, remember?"

"W-Well, it must have slipped my m-mind," Hinata replied defensively, lips tightened in a line.

The crown prince shook his head. _She has to learn to be strong_, he thought to himself. _She cannot keep folding in on herself when meeting other monarchs_.

Little did Neji know that there was an entirely different reason for Hinata's unease.

(*)

The minute Shikamaru had finished his match with Sasuke, he told the three to wait in one of the many guest rooms in the castle. He had to bring up his observations with the general, but in all honesty, he had already made up his mind.

After instructing one of the maids to assist them to a room, Shikamaru walked briskly towards his destination - the room commonly called the Battle Room. It was in this room where he and other high ranking officials discussed battle plans, strategies, and alliances. Once upon a time, his father had taught him everything he knew in this room. But since the last battle... Shikamaru sighed wearily. "What a drag," he muttered, although he felt a slight stinging in his eyes.

Two months ago, his father was a ninja of the guard, and a high-ranking one, too. Two months ago, he was stabbed in the back by an enemy ninja.

Pushing back the ugly thoughts, Shikamaru realized that he had already reached the Battle Room. After two brisk knocks, he entered, finding General Hatake joined by the High King.

"Nara-san," General Hatake said easily, eyes crinkling in a smile over his mask. "That took a while."

After bowing respectfully to both, Shikamaru sighed. "The Uchiha was a lot of trouble, General," he muttered, rubbing his face with both hands. "I nearly murdered him."

Kakashi let out a chuckle. "Yes, I know what you mean. Sasuke has the tendency to leave that impression on you."

"So... Have you made your decision, Nara-san?" Hiashi asked, genuinely interested.

"I made all three of them play chess," Shikamaru said. "My father taught me that you can tell how a leader will treat his followers through this game. And... That that was how the Captain was chosen." He frowned, but continued. "I'll start with Aoki-san. He was very nervous throughout the game. He would make a move, and then immediately ask if he could do it over, since it was a 'wrong move'. Sometimes, he took too long to even make a single move, and when he finally would move, it was very unnecessary. My observations on Aoki Lee are that he would not be able to handle the pressure of being Captain of the Guard. There are no do-overs, since he will be dealing with lives. I deem him incapable of the position."

Both Hiashi and Kakashi nodded interestingly, although they had honestly seen it coming.

"Uchiha-san was aggressive. My game with him was a short one, and it was only because he wanted it done and over with, quickly. He made too many sacrifices, using pawns to block the Kings and other important pieces. He didn't think through a lot of his moves, and what bothered me the most was that when I took one of his pieces, he didn't seem bothered much. I suspect that if he were to be Captain of the Guard, he would do almost anything to win at his game. Sacrificing anything, making rash decisions... I also deem him incapable of the position." Now that his choice is obvious, he waits for Kakashi and Hiashi's comments.

"That leaves the girl, then. Maekawa-san." Hiashi spoke up, recalling the fierce-eyed girl.

"Tenten is... I didn't expect you to choose her," Kakashi said. "She's remarkable, but..." the General sighed heavily. "I don't mean to be sexist here, but are you aware that if you do decide to give her the position, she would be the first female Captain of the Guard."

"I have thought about it," Shikamaru replied. "But I am more concerned with having brash or nervous Captains. Maekawa-san... After my test, I retrieved their files, and read up on their statistics before coming to my conclusion." He brought out three folders, and spread them out on the table. "Maekawa-san is an extraordinary weapons master. According to her file, she has had 29 kills in the past two months, compared to Lee's 37, and Uchiha's 45." He paused, and flipped open to a certain page. "But what interests me, and mainly convinced me to decide on her, among the three of them, she is the only one who can still function and kill despite the long distances." He pointed at the section where it read, 'Weapons Used:', and underneath, 'Bow and Arrow', 'Crossbow', 'Shuriken' and other thrown weapons were encircled.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "You don't want a repeat of Jiraiya, so you think it would be best if the next Captain stood a bit further away from the battle field." Shikamaru nodded.

"How did she play?" Hiashi asked.

Shikamaru had a faint smile on his face. "She played like me. Not too slow, not too fast. She thought at least three moves ahead of the present, and only made necessary sacrifices. She had a poker face on the entire game, showing no signs of weakness. Although she lost the game, I had this feeling that she would be... A good Captain of the Guard. These observations, combined with her statistics, I deem her capable of the position."

There was a silence.

"I agree with your decision, Nara-san," Hiashi finally said, and glanced at Kakashi for approval. "And you, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi also nodded, and looked at Shikamaru. "Good job, Nara-san. Another well thought-out decision."

Shikamaru ignored the praise, and merely bowed. "I'll go and tell them the news."

"Alright, Nara-san," Hiashi replied. "Do tell the new Captain that I would like to meet her, and the other two as well, after we meet up with the Suna monarchs. They are finally going to meet the crown prince and princess."

(*)

The Suna monarchs are waiting in the throne room when Neji and Hinata arrive; the High King and one of the Princes with obnoxiously blond hair, the other crown prince, a red head.

"When was the last time we saw them, cousin?" Neji asked, wondering why he only had a few recollections of the Suna monarchs.

"T-Two years ago, Neji," Hinata replied, her face as red as a beet.

"What's wrong-"

"Oh, Neji! Hinata! It's been a while!" The younger blond got up to approach them, looking very un-princely as he did so. "How have you guys been?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered out, face redder than earlier. "Y-You're looking well!"

Uzumaki Naruto grinned easily as he approached them, holding out a hand. "Thanks, Princess!" he bent down and reached for her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "You look well. And Neji!"

"_Please_ don't kiss my hand," Neji said by way of greeting, and Naruto burst out into raucous laughter.

"Don't worry about it- _Hey_!" Naruto cried out, apparently getting hit by something. "Gaara, not cool!"

The red head approached them, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're _very_ hyper today, Naruto."

"G-Good afternoon to you, G-Gaara-san," Hinata stuttered out, and bowed. Neji followed suit.

Gaara wordlessly bowed down to both of them. "Honestly, Naruto. Where are your manners?"

"Well, I guess I was just excited to see them-"

"It's nice to see the Crown Prince and Princess!" another voice boomed out, and Neji and Hinata immediately bowed as Uzumaki Minato approached them, a smile identical to Naruto's on his face. "Neji-san, Hinata-san. You've grown so much!"

"I could say the same for your own Princes, Minato," Hiashi said, entering the room. "Gaara and Naruto are quite the fetching pair."

"As are yours," Minato said, reaching out a hand. Hiashi grasped it firmly and shook it, a genuine smile on his face.

Suna and Konoha had a unique relationship. Among all the other countries, Hiashi and Minato shared an alliance that was so strong, other countries feared and envied it. Hiashi and Minato had also been childhood friends, and they had hoped that their own children would have the same friendship. Hiashi also admired that Minato would soon have to choose his successor, and was having trouble doing so.

Naruto was Minato's son; a true unity between Minato and his wife, Kushina. While Naruto lacked the serious air of a prince (the complete opposite of Hiashi's daughter), he was easy to get along with, and therefore, popular with Suna's subjects. Gaara was adopted, and gathered off the castle's doorsteps by Queen Kushina herself. Based on his observations, Hiashi knew that Gaara was practically a carbon copy of Neji; proper, polite, and strict.

It would be a hard decision for Minato, as well.

"Where's Kushina?" Hiashi asked, going into his 'host mode', and led them all to the table.

"Taking care of some business," Minato said. "I secretly think she's going to throw me a surprise party."

(*)

"I don't know why we've been waiting for forty-five minutes when it's clear that Tenten's the new Captain."

Tenten made a face at Sasuke's remark. "Shut up, it could be either of you two, and you know it."

"No, it is not me," Lee proclaims, though he is not as exuberant as usual. "I was too nervous and I believe I have not proven my true skills!"

"There were no skills needed for that," Sasuke scoffed, and Tenten turned her glare to him.

"So, since you think I got the position, I have no skills? Is that what you meant, Uchiha?"

"I _meant_ that there were no physical skills needed for that," Sasuke shot back, making the situation worse.

"Sasuke, I think that you should-"

"_Ah_, so that means I have no physical skills?" Tenten demanded, crossing her arms.

Sasuke stares back at her, emotionless. "You're twisting up my words."

"I'm going twist your _tongue_, you arrogant bas-"

The door opened without any warning, and Shikamaru and Kakashi stood in the door. "Hey," Kakashi said, grinning through his mask.

The three immediately get up and salute Kakashi, then nodding respectfully at Shikamaru (although the effort is obviously a half-hearted one on Sasuke's part). "Congratulations, Maekawa Tenten; you are the new Captain of the Guard."

The news floored Tenten, and Lee immediately jumped up and hugged her tightly; you'd think that Lee was the one who got the position. "Oh, my beautiful flower, I am overjoyed at your new promotion! You will do _splendid_ as the new captain, I am sure of it!"

"Quit it, Lee!" Tenten yelped. "Let's not forget why I'm... Captain... In the first place."

The room immediately sobered up, and Tenten almost regretted her outburst. "Th-Thank you for the opportunity, General. Nara-san." She bowed jerkily, first to her General, then to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held up a hand. "You're Captain. You don't need to bow to me." There's a slight smile on his face, and Tenten straightens up immediately, flushing.

"Right. I forgot. Okay. I can do this." Tenten inhaled deeply. "Wow."

"Time is of the essence," Kakashi intervenes, and turns his kind eyes towards her. "But the training for the next two days won't be just for you, but for all three of you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"While I'm away, Tenten is Captain of the Guard. Based on Shikamaru's observations, Sasuke will take my position as General, and Lee will be maintained as second in command. All three of you need to know what to do in case I don't return from my espionage mission." Kakashi's eyes crinkle up and he smiles, despite telling them that he might die in two weeks.

"But General-!" Lee let out a strangled cry.

"Later," Kakashi said. "For the two days of speed training, Lee and Sasuke will be assigned to be personal guards of Crown Princess Hinata. Tenten will be Crown Prince Neji's personal guard.

"S-Seriously?!" Tenten yelped. "On my own? But-"

"Don't make them regret their decision, Tenten." Sasuke turned to her suddenly, his face serious. "You can do this. Lee and I know you can."

She swallowed. "Right. Okay. Thanks for making me slightly uncomfortable with your sincere words, Sasuke."

He smirked. "You're welcome."

"Alright, Tenten. Your training starts immediately; we've been given permission by the High King for the three of us to observe the meeting between the Suna Monarchs and our own," Kakashi said. "As for you two, I expect you to be in the library reading up on your respective positions, especially you, Sasuke. Start reading."

"Yes, General," Sasuke and Lee said in tandem, and bowed. With one last glance at Tenten, they exited the room.

"Okay. So, the meeting is in the throne room, I presume?" Tenten asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes."

Shikamaru looked at Tenten dead in the eye. "I chose you for a reason. My logic doesn't fail me. Ever. Don't be the first," he deadpanned, and Tenten flinched.

"No, sir."

(*)

While Minato and Hiashi discussed the last battle and compared notes, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata and Neji (who were seated in a line in _that_ order), listened as attentively as young adults could. While Gaara was remarkably interested in the politics that came with his adoptive family's domain, and Neji was also concentrated on getting the details right, Naruto kept on bugging Hinata (who actually _wanted _to listen, bless her).

Just then, someone knocked on the door twice, and Shizune entered. "Your Majesty, the strategist, the Captain, and Hatake Kakashi are at the door."

Neji and Hinata visibly straightened; who was the new Captain?

"_Ahhh, _we get to see your new Captain, now? Excellent," Minato said, smiling. "Although it's such a shame about Jiraiya-san, though..."

"Let them in, Shizune," Hiashi nodded.

"You're holding your breath, cousin," Hinata said in a soft whisper.

"I am not," Neji muttered back, rolling his eyes.

Hinata giggled.

The door opened, and Nara Shikamaru strode in, Hatake Kakashi on his left, and the girl with panda-buns on his right.

"Good afternoon, High King, Crown Prince, Crown Princess, High King of Suna, and Crown Princes," Tenten said, sounding remarkably calm as she bowed to each individual briefly, as if she had done this before. "I am Maekawa Tenten, and I will be the new Captain of the Guard in Hatake Kakashi's absence. It will be my pleasure to serve you."

(*)

**And dooooone with Chapter 2! I'm personally very happy with this chapter; although I might have gotten a few tenses wrong. Another fic I'm currently writing is using the present tense, and I'm having a little trouble transitioning between the two. If you find any wrong tenses, please don't be afraid to tell me! **

**One of my favorite things here too is a little bit more info on Head Healer Tsunade, and the Suna leaders. Now, now, I know what you're all saying, that Naruto and Minato are from Konoha and are no way from Suna. But I would like to stress that this is an AU? And I actually really wanted Gaara to have a nice childhood, with cool parents and everything. **

**And between you and me, he could totally pass off as an Uzumaki! Y'know, with Kushina's hair and everything.**

**So, same drill, guys! Review and favorite if this fic is your cup of tea. Thanks! **

**/disappears in a puff of purple smoke/**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cousin. You're staring," Hinata whispered to her cousin.

"I am not," Neji whispered back, and continued staring at the new Captain. _She's too young_, he thought, and realized that she was probably the same age as he was. Yet here she was, interjecting her opinions and discussing alliances with monarchs.

Shikamaru had a smug look on his face the entire time; it turned out that besides being a skilled individual, Tenten was also updated on her politics. He hadn't expected that. This only confirmed that he made the right decision. Kakashi and Hiashi had identical looks of awe on their faces. She was more intelligent than she had let on, and it was remarkable.

"An alliance with Kumogakure would immensely help your power resources," Tenten commented. "With all due respect, Your Majesties, while their King is a very volatile person, it would be for the best for our kingdoms. And it would be a shame if they hoard all that energy to themselves," she continued.

Minato nodded thoughtfully. "You're correct, Maekawa-san. And how do you suppose we remedy a certain... Riff," he shot a glance at his son, who grinned sheepishly, "Between my son and the High King of Kumogakure?"

Her eyes opened slightly. "I hadn't known there _was_ a riff."

"Simply put," Hiashi answered his Captain, "Apparently, Naruto-san here doesn't really know when to keep his mouth shut. Am I right, Minato?"

Minato chuckled. "I have no idea what to do with this kid. None. At. All."

"You could lock him away for a few years," Gaara dryly suggested.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," Naruto protested, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata giggled, and looked away shyly.

"Keeping in mind how unpredictable Kumogakure's High King can be," Tenten bit back a smile. "I'd say we could try to placate him, or at least keep His Majesty away from the young prince."

"A negotiation must be made," Shikamaru commented. "I heard he was impressed with your solar power, High King Minato."

"Ahh, and where did you hear this useful news, Nara-san?" Minato smiled.

There was a tinge of pink on the war strategist's face, but it disappeared so quickly that only those who were staring at Shikamaru were the ones who noticed. "I have a friend who knows a friend."

Naruto snickered. "So you're still keeping in touch with Temari?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort, but thought better. He merely closed his mouth again, and gave the young prince the evil eye.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "It seems we've been talking for more than three hours already," he stated. "Let's continue tomorrow. Is that all right with you, Minato?"

"That would be perfect," Minato replied. "I'm sure the boys need their rest." He grinned at Tenten. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Maekawa-san."

She smiled in return. "The pleasure is all mine, High King."

"Very well," Hiashi replied. "Dinner shall be served in two hours. I'll see you then." The Suna monarchs rose from their seats, Konoha's crown prince and princess following. "Mm, Hinata, Neji, please remain. I have matters to discuss with you."

"Yes, uncle," Neji spoke calmly, and sat back down. His cousin followed suit.

Tenten observed the crown prince; the person she would be attached at the hip to for the next two days, at most. He was aloof, certainly almost like Sasuke. And yet, while Sasuke was aloof, he had the calloused edges that only a soldier could have. Scars criss-crossing his arms, face and back. A roughness to his attitude that to others, may have been regarded as indifference, but was merely a shield against getting hurt. Despite their differences, Tenten was able to understand how Uchiha Sasuke functioned, which made him _bearable_.

The crown prince was a different story. Hyuga Neji was almost like the porcelain dolls she'd play with when she was younger. Pale, cool skin, not a crack or blemish shown. Clear, pearly eyes. Long, smooth hair that was tied loosely at his mid-back. He moved like water, steady and fluent. He was almost _too_ perfect, if someone were to ask her. Tenten knew that people who appeared to be too perfect strived harder than anyone else; that he was cracking under the surface. It would be hard to deal with him.

"Hinata, Neji." Hiashi spoke up once the Suna monarchs had been escorted out of the room. "I would like to formally introduce you to the Captain of the Guard. Now, it should be obvious that Hatake-san should be the immediate successor to Jiraiya's position. But new situations have presented themselves, and we are looking at an attack coming from both Kirigakure and Otogakure. I need eyes on those villages, and I trust no one to do a better job than Hatake-san."

Tenten kept her eyes trained on her new wards, and tried to observe and analyze them the way Shikamaru would do. So far, she could see acceptance in their eyes, but other than that, nothing.

"That being said, we underwent the test we talked about, and Maekawa-san was deemed worthy of becoming Captain. As of now, she will be training, but once Hatake-san leaves for his mission, she will be acting Captain. Should anything happen to Hatake-san on his mission, she will take over as Captain - _permanently_." Hiashi nodded briskly at Tenten, who placed a hand over her heart, and bowed.

"It will be my honor to serve the kingdom and the royal family," she pronounced, meeting Hinata and Neji's pearly eyes once she had resumed position. "You will not be disappointed."

"I should hope not," Neji replied shortly. "You have big shoes to fill." Hinata's mouth opened, and she elbowed Neji.

"I-I apologize!" Hinata exclaimed. "That was very rude."

Shikamaru studied Tenten. The acting Captain was bristling like a porcupine, and he wanted to see how she handled the ice prince. She inhaled deeply, and gave the prince and princess an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, princess, it's not a problem. And your highness, I'm not in this to fill shoes - I intend to make my own pair."

Neji's lips thinned. "Glad to know, Maekawa-taichou." Tenten inhaled sharply at the title, it being the first time she heard it from another persons lips.

Hiashi had a small smile on his face. _This one's interesting_.

"You two are probably wondering where her companions are. Uchiha-san is acting General, and Aoki-san is second in command. During their two days training-"

"_Two_ days?" Neji interrupted Kakashi abruptly.

"It's all we have, young prince," Kakashi replied. "As I was saying, during their two days training, they will be assigned as your personal guards. Shadowing you. Assisting you. Protecting you. It will be a chance for them to experience dealing with monarchs, and getting a gist of how things run in the castle."

"Princess Hinata, you will be with Aoki-san and Uchiha-san. Prince Neji, you have the honor of the Captain's company," Shikamaru drawled. "They will start their duties once dinner is finished. You will accept their company at the grand doors." The last sentence was obviously for the crown prince, who looked like he wanted to say something.

"Is there something you need to say, your highness?" Tenten piped up. Shikamaru's eyes widened. She had beaten him to the punch.

Neji eyed the captain. "Will you be capable of the task?"

If it were anyone else but Tenten, everyone was sure Neji would be a dead man. But instead of cowering, or throwing knives at him, she eyed him back, and _smiled_. "I'll answer that once you answer _this_ question. Will you be capable of dealing with me?"

Kakashi whistled lowly, while Hiashi smiled appreciatively. Neji merely rose a single eyebrow, silent.

This was going to be fun.

(*)

Tenten's façade broke the minute she was out of the throne room and away from pearly eyes. Hiashi, Neji and Hinata made way to their chambers, getting ready before dinner. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Tenten walked towards the library, to brief Sasuke and Lee. "I was _horrible_!" she wailed at Kakashi and Shikamaru, who looked at her disbelievingly.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"He _hates_ me. Absolutely _hates_ me," she muttered, her head in her hands. "The king probably thinks I'm a fool for speaking out of turn, and the princess feels sorry for me. I'm such an idiot!"

"I actually admire you for standing up to him," Shikamaru admitted, giving her rare praise. "Have you ever heard that he doesn't have a personal maid or butler specifically _because_ he's too hard to deal with?"

"So you put me in there with _full knowledge_ that he was going to skewer me?!" Tenten screeched, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jeez, that was so helpful of you!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What a drag. You don't go into war prepared specifically knowing what's going to happen. Think of this as your first day of training."

"Forget about the war between us and another kingdom - the war between me and Prince Neji is going to be _world shattering_."

"The purpose of this pair-up is not to cause a war, but to improve your relationship with the prince, who could possibly be the next king."

"I'm fully aware of that! But that still doesn't change the fact that _His Majesty_ and I are probably going to kill each other by tomorrow!"

"Not. Possible."

"Oh, so are you offering yourself as a human shield? How _generous_ of you."

"Listen here-"

"Tenten, you're not the only one getting a promotion," Kakashi's eyes crinkled up, and the two fell silent. Hopelessly bickering in front of Kakashi Hatake? This wasn't going to end well.

"What do you mean, Hatake-san?" Tenten asked immediately, forgetting her feud with the strategist. For now.

"I'm promoting you, Nara-san, as Tenten's adviser."

Shikamaru's eyes popped open, and Tenten's mouth opened in a comical 'O'. "What?" 

"It's a common misconception, Tenten, that only members of the royal family have advisers. Nara-san knows this because his father was once adviser to Jiraiya himself." Kakashi nodded at Shikamaru, who looked shocked. "I was debating with myself who to assign to you, and was honestly thinking of assigning you to either Kurenai or Anko."

Tenten shuddered. The two women were beasts from the interrogation and security department. She was suddenly grateful for the dodged bullet.

"But after seeing how you two act with each other, I have to say I'm convinced. Advisers are not afraid to correct their partner, and the advisee should not be afraid to question their adviser. But an adviser and his partner don't just have a student-teacher relationship. You will be friends. I know it will take a while, but you will also be partners. And you two will be seeing a lot of each other in the future. So... First-name basis."

Shikamaru immediately composed himself, bowing briskly. "I... Thank you, Kakashi-san. I won't let you down." 

"You shouldn't be telling me that," Kakashi replied, and nodded subtly towards Tenten.

The strategist turned, and calmly held a hand out. "I won't let you down... Tenten."

She stared at his hand for a while, still a bit shocked at this unlikely alliance. Her eyes locked on his, and she frowned. "You're just going to accept your promotion like that?" she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Shikamaru shrugged. "A senior officer gave me an order and a promotion. I'd be a fool not to take it."

The new captain stared at his hand, still hesitant. "I'm stubborn."

"I'll be prepared to deal with that."

"I know almost nothing about the monarchy."

"It didn't seem like that, earlier in the throne room."

"I'm troublesome."

One side of his mouth quirked up - the closest to a smile Tenten's ever seen him give her. "Captain, I'm an expert at dealing with troublesome people."

She finally smiled, and shook his hand. "Fair enough. Shikamaru."

(*)

**I HAVE ARISEN FROM THE DEAD! **

**Not joking, though, I am sucking at updates right now. I'm sure people are throwing knives at me through their computer screens, I can feel it. **

**Now this chapter was very short by my standards, especially for **_**this**_** fic. But I liked it. Tenten and Neji are like oil and water, which will be a problem for the next two days. I wonder what'll happen after two days? Let's see. Another thing - Shikamaru and Tenten.**

**When I was writing this, I had no intention of even giving Tenten an adviser. But let's face it - two days training? **_**Such**_** a drag. She needs an adviser. And who better than the person who cleared her for the job? Shikamaru. These two **_**rarely**_**, and I mean **_**rarely**_**, actually speak to each other in the manga and anime. I don't even think people think of them as **_**friends, **_**or even ship them. (Fanfiction currently has only 105 fics with both Shikamaru and Tenten as main characters - but these include fics that have NejiTen and ShikaTeam/ShikaIno as main pairings.)**

**But for some reason, in this fic, the two of them **_**work**_** as friends. I like how Shikamaru helps Tenten, and offers help in his own way. I like how Tenten can ruffle our strategists' feathers, and (somehow) get away with it. **

**OHHHH, but don't worry! This will still be, as sure as rain, a NejiTen fic. Love triangles or squares or flow charts or whatever, those are still open to discussion. But this is **_**not**_** ShikaTen. I repeat: ****Not ShikaTen.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, where dinner, NaruHina hints, ShikaTema hints, NejiTen verbal assaults, and chaos ensue! **

**Ja~ **


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru stared at his new advisee with the look of a parent watching their toddler have a temper tantrum.

"Do I _have_ to?"

The young analyst sighed, and nodded. "Yes. Part of your duties are to make sure that your charge is accompanied to and from different parts of the castle." His lips tightened, and he took on a more serious tone. "You can't really trust the security system these days"

Tenten pursed her lips, crossed her arms. Personally, she can't wait until she's commanding the guard in battle. She's reached the point where she'd much rather dive headfirst into battle than deal with the Hyuga. "_Fine_. I'll go get him."

"Good luck," Shikamaru drawled, and she wondered if he was teasing her. Before she can dwell upon it, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Huh."

(*)

Two strong knocks resonated through Neji's bedroom; two strong knocks that definitely don't belong to his father's adviser. The young prince rose an eyebrow. "State your name and business."

An answer came quickly. "Maekawa Tenten, your highness. I've come to fetch you for dinner."

Neji's mouth twisted in a scowl, and he returned to reading his book. "I do not need anyone to _fetch_ me. You may go on without me, Maekawa-taichou."

"I _apologize_," she said sweetly through the door, her voice carrying all the sarcasm she could muster. "Your highness, but I have a job to do, and I will not leave until you let me do it."

His reply is fired back, scathing like a fire-breathing dragon. "I do not _need_ a baby-sitter; certainly not one who has just been cleared to do so."

Tenten glared at the door, her mouth opened in shock. "You _spoiled_ little brat," she muttered under her breath. "Well, with all due resect, I didn't sign up to be a baby-sitter to a five-year-old when I could be winning wars, so it looks like we're even!" Tenten snarled, and the silence on the other end is deafening.

Unknown to her, a smirk played on Prince Neji's features as he idly flipped to another page in his book. "Captain, we will _never_ be even."

Tenten was about to retort, until she heard a familiar chuckle from behind her. Lee and Sasuke passed by, the princess walking a couple of steps in front of them. "Oh." Tenten bowed hastily. "Your highness. Good evening."

Hinata smiled kindly. "I apologize for my cousin, Captain. Again. He isn't really the most... Kind person."

"No need to apologize, princess," Tenten replied. "I find him a challenge, but I _like_ challenges."

The door to Neji's bedroom opened before the princess can reply. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her as his pale eyes shot daggers through her. "I am not a _challenge_, Captain. I'd rather like to think of myself as..." He paused, as if looking for a better word, and Tenten can't help but realize that the prince is not just an arrogant, cold prince. He is also a very _attractive_, arrogant, cold prince. She fought down a shiver, hoping he wouldn't realize. "A trial." He continued walking, and joined his cousin. "Good evening, cousin."

"Neji." She smiled, and continued walking after shooting an apologetic glance at Tenten. The trio followed at a distance, Tenten boring holes in Neji's back with her glares. "It's good seeing Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun again, isn't it?"

The prince shrugged. "You were always the one who got along with them better, cousin. Good for our kingdom, yes. But I can't speak as a friend."

Hinata frowned. "Father says it's important to make linkages with other countries. When you are given the crown-"

Neji whirled around to face his cousin, livid. Tenten, unsure of her actions, simply stepped closer to them. "Why do you _always_ think that _I_ will be given the crown, when you are _obviously_ more... Suitable?"

The other Hyuga was calm, placating her cousin as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is obvious, nii-sama," she said softly. "I may be the direct bloodline, but you are... Not me."

Tenten shot a glance at Lee and Sasuke. This was obviously giving the two more grief then they let on. As if suddenly being reminded of the trio's presence, Neji's attitude does a three-sixty, and he returns to his stoic state. "Enough of this, Hinata-sama," he said in a low voice. "This is not the time."

(*)

The dining room finally slammed shut, leaving the three ninja alone in the hallway. Tenten immediately sank down to the ground, muttering curse after curse. "Are you all right, Tenten?" Lee asked, worriedly sitting on the ground in front of her.

She wearily rubbed her forehead with both hands. "I will commit _seppuku_ if I have to deal with him like that again."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Lee and I are _so_ lucky."

Tenten glared up at him. "Don't think I don't know it," she muttered, standing up. "He is so _hard-headed_-"

"It would be wise to _not_ talk about your charges behind their back. You never know who's listening." Shikamaru surprissed them all by appearing out of nowhere, smelling of cigarette smoke.

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "Jeez, at least choke down a few breath mints after smoking, Shikamaru."

He frowned. "Doesn't matter to me." He shrugged, and leaned against the walls. "If I were you, Tenten, I'd focus on his chakra right now. You need to get used to sensing his presence."

She rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

Shikamaru had a look on his face that she didn't like. "Trust me. You'll thank me for this."

(*)

The tension at the dinner table was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. That was what could be said, at least, for the younger people. Minato and Hiashi obliviously talk about life in Suna, how Kushina is doing, and other personal matters, while their children and nephew ate in silence.

Or at least, _tried_ to eat in silence. Gaara looked distastefully at his brother, who was making loud, unprincely noises while eating. Hinata was trying very hard not to blush as Naruto attempted to talk with her, while Neji was deep in thought.

_You are not... Me. _

He respected his cousin as if she was a sister; there was no one else he respected more. In fact, if Neji was given the choice to choose between saving the life of his cousin or the High King, he would definitely pick his cousin in a heartbeat. It bothered him that Hinata had said that; was she _really_ so sure she would not be crowned as Queen?

It was a given that Hinata was a soft hearted marshmallow, but that was what Neji had predicted to be her saving grace. It had been a long time since Konoha felt the loving arms of a queen, and he was so sure that his cousin would be the one to provide them. If she married someone who was strong, it would be a perfect marriage.

But then again, Hinata knew her father.

What if Hiashi had told her something she wouldn't tell him? His eyes cut across the table to rest on his uncle, who was still chatting with Minato. Yes, Hinata was the type of person who could definitely die keeping a secret. Very well. Then he'd have to trick it out of her.

"Cousin, you're not eating."

Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and he immediately picked up his fork. "I am, Hinata-sama. Don't worry."

"You know, if Neji had bluish-black hair, the two of you could pass off as twins," Naruto said conversationally, holding a turkey leg in his right hand.

"Naruto," Gaara said in a low voice, aquamarine eyes flashing.

Hinata giggled. "It's okay, Gaara-san," she replied. "A lot of people have told me that. He _is_ only a few months older than me."

"Who is older between the two of you, anyway?" Neji asked, only slightly curious.

"Me!" Naruto cried out cheerfully.

The redhead had a smug smile on his face. "You'd never guess, hm?"

(*)

The doors opened grandly, snapping Lee, Sasuke, and Tenten into position. They saluted the two High Kings, who smiled genially at them, and the Princes of Suna. Naruto caught Sasuke staring at him, which was what probably provoked the blonde to proclaim, "I don't like you! Just wait 'till I'm the king!"

Gaara, fuming, dragged away his older brother, muttering apologies.

As Hinata approached her two guards, she smiled. "Good evening, Sasuke-san, Lee-san. Have you two eaten?"

Sasuke and Lee bowed deeply. "Yes, princess!" Lee gave her a thumbs-up. "It would be safe to assume that you have as well, yes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, Lee, they _did_ come from the dining hall, so it would be _more_ than safe to assume that."

Tenten waited expectantly for withering insults from her prince, but amazingly, none came. She looked up and scanned the hall. Had he passed by without her noticing? She frowned. No, she'd feel his chakra presence. He hadn't passed by. Hinata noticed her wandering eyes, and the princess looked behind her, into the dining room. "My cousin seems to have... Disappeared, Captain."

The weapons' mistress felt an immense need to punch the wall. "Seriously?" Suddenly thankful for Shikamaru's advice to get used to sensing his chakra, she scanned the areas around her, looking for him.

Sasuke smiled wryly. "Have fun."

(*)

Neji smirked as he roamed the castle's courtyard in the dark. For someone who was unfamiliar with the castle, it would be hard for Maekawa Tenten to find him in the maze of trees and flowes. He was feeling very satisfied with himself. Speaking of the captain...

There was no doubt that the captain was a very striking young woman. Neji was not _blind_; although, he'd rather burn himself than admit it to anyone, even Hinata. There was something that was so _tantalizing_ about her chocolate brown eyes, the way they burned into you. It also didn't help that he found himself strangely attracted to the way she fired back at him without any hesitation. He had never, in all his years, met a person; male _or_ female, for that matter, who was so unafraid of him.

She was intriguing, and he liked riling her up. Even though she infuriated him, he liked playing with her.

He paused by the bushes of white roses, letting his hands trail across the petals. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he saw one rosebud that wasn't _quite_ ready to open yet, and he smiled to himself.

"_Those are my favorite kinds of roses."_

"_Why? They're so small. And weak looking."_

"_No... These late-bloomers actually grow into the most beautiful roses. Just you wait, Neji." _

He sighed, and let himself stay by the roses for a while. The quiet was a welcoming sound, and his eyes drifted shut for a few moments... Until he heard the unmistakeable sound of a kunai flying through the air.

"What-" Neji activated his Byakugan and was able to move in time for the kunai to hit just two strands of his long tresses. The kunai hit one of the trees behind him with a _thunk_, and he was immediately on guard for whoever threw the kunai. "Show yourself!" he demanded, not spotting anything out of the ordinary around him.

He heard a very familiar sigh from the trees behind him, and Tenten dropped down, a scowl on her face. "Do you see how _easy_ it is for someone to sneak up on you?"

His voice came out in a snarl. "Do you _want_ me to report this to Kakashi? You just _aimed_ a kunai at the crown prince of Konoha, Captain!"

"I was aiming for your _hair_, your highness. I do _not_ miss my targets." Her eyes narrowed. "And just for your information, go and tell my superior all you want; your uncle's already approved of this."

"What?" He hissed at her, not sure if he should be more shocked or angry. He stepped closer to her, and was impressed that she didn't back down. Maekawa Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him indignantly. _The nerve! As if I were the one at fault_, he thought crossly.

"I _said_ that I have your uncle's approval. I immediately told him you were missing and told him myself that I was going to scare the pants off of you, and he told me I could do whatever I wanted."

"And are you satisfied with the lesson you've taught me, Maekawa-taichou?" he shot back sarcastically.

"No. In fact, I'd be _satisfied_ if you would just let me _do _my freaking job! We just... We just had this conversation!"

Before Neji could retort, he noted a change in her disposition. She suddenly became more guarded, and her hands, which were no longer crossing her chest, suddenly slipped behind her. "What is-"

"Shhh," she said softly, eyes darting round quickly.

"If this is a-"

"I said _be quiet_," Tenten replied sharply, circling around him so that he was behind her.

"What is the-"

"Get back!"

The walls around him - or so it seemed, exploded, and Neji immediately covered his head. Tenten did the same, and spread an arm to guard him, one arm wielding a long, sharp katana. "Your highness, please stay behind me!" she ordered, and Neji, for the first time since her assignment, listened to her.

A cackling growl came from the rubble, and Tenten held her sword more steadily. "Show yourself," she demanded, in a calm, steady voice. "Show yourself, or I attack!"

"So brave, Captain Maekawa." The voice sent shivers down Tenten's spin, although she'd never let it show. It was... Animalistic, raw, and ruthless. "Are you sure you want to attack me? When I could so easily eliminate that bag of royal blood, quivering behind you?"

"You _will not_ touch him." Tenten said. "Not as long as he is under my protection. Show. Yourself."

Neji blanched; he had never seen her in action, so this new side to her was... Enthralling. He was half-expecting her to throw him to the dogs, but he could see that she would rather die than do so. Maybe he had been a bit harsh...

A large man, easily taller than anyone either of them had seen, stepped forward, and Tenten barely had time to stifle a gasp. He had blue hair, pale blue skin, and a huge sword strapped to his back. He smiled at them, revealing sharp fangs.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. Get ready to be cut to _ribbons_."

(*)

**End chapter 4! **

**And yes, first fight scene coming up! I'm pretty excited. And yes; I have chosen the Akatsuki as the main villains of this fic. I could have chosen an entire army of Zabuza, went with Empress Kaguya or something, but... I'm more comfortable with writing scenes with the Akatsuki, since they are something like my favorite villains. **

**So expect some Deidara and Sasori in the coming chapters; Itachi will come soon, don't worry. **

**As usual, thanks for clicking on this, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
